


We've come a long way from where we began

by amethystic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One Direction Imagines, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystic/pseuds/amethystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are internet friends and they meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've come a long way from where we began

**Author's Note:**

> just felt like writing a bit and this came out, hope you enjoy :)

Today was the day. The day Harry was finally meeting the love of his life, Louis. Is Louis the love of his life? Yeah, he must be. Louis was everything Harry wanted in a person and it was exactly what he got and today he'll finally be able to hold him in his own arms. He even was a little nervous, but maybe those were just the butterflies in his stomach. Harry was a quite simple lad, he didn't really see himself as a very attractive bloke, but apparently Louis didn't agree with that. Louis always told Harry how beautiful and attractive he was, the other way around too of course. They believe it was faith who put them together.

Harry stepped into his car, to go pick Louis up from the airport, a nice tune on the radio, window slightly open. It was a really nice and calm vibe in the car, a little bit of nervousness here and there but Harry was able to ignore it; excitement overflowing it. He still couldn't believe he was actually going to meet Louis. They've known each other for over 2 and a half years now but since Louis moved to the states with his family when he was about 15 years old, it was utterly challenging. Harry lives in London and that's also where they will be meeting up soon.

Surrounded by clouds and high buildings. Louis hasn't been on a plane since he came her about 8 years ago. It was even more frightening since he had no one to hold onto. He sat there in his seat -that was already very small and uncomfortable - enveloped with strangers. He tried to sleep a few times but sleep never quite came, so he put in his earbuds and listened to some calming music, looking out the small plane window.

Harry parked his car at the airport, being very early per usual. He sat there for a while until he got really bored out of his head and started heading towards the airport to get a coffee, bag around his shoulder. He went inside, grabbed a coffee, even considering to also grab a tea for Louis but decided against it since the tea would probably be cold before he got here. He sat down in one of the airport seatings that Louis would most likely be leaded to when he got off the plane. Another 30 minutes to kill and Harry was getting more nervous as minutes passed.

The plane has finally landed and Louis was walking trough the corridors while sending Harry a text that he arrived. Louis' heart was racing and he couldn't help but to have slightly sweaty palms. All he could do right now was think about Harry but he had to wait for his luggage first. He stood by the assembly line and as soon as he saw his bags he almost jumped at them and took them with him. It took a while before he was out of customs but he was already to busy with looking around to find Harry. 

As soon as Harry got Louis' text that he arrived at the airport, he stood up and looked around. Of course Harry knew he had to go trough customs and all that stuff first but he was way too nervous and excited to just sit around and wait, so Harry stood there. He couldn't help but rub his hands together in frustration and nervousness and nearly jumping when his phone went off, getting a call from Louis. 

Louis called Harry as soon as he got out of customs and was already lost in the big airport. Louis has never liked being alone in a big crowded environment but he wouldn't even care about it anymore as soon as he was with Harry. Harry picked up the phone in nearly seconds after the first ring and he told Louis exactly where he was and how he could get there. Louis went to look for the place right after they hung up, since Louis thought he would be able to find it easily but still ended up asking someone for directions.

The airport was starting to get a little less crowded which Harry was quite glad about. He placed his bag on one of the seats so it wouldn't get in the way when he saw Louis. Harry's fingers were shaking slightly and he tried to stop them by biting his nails, one of the habits he has whenever he was nervous. And then all of a sudden a rush of excitement went trough his body as he saw the beautiful boy in the distance. Harry shouted Louis' name and they met each others eyes from across the room. Harry started running. Running towards Louis who dropped his bags to the ground in the middle of the still slightly crowded airport, people walking around it anyway. Harry's heart was beating faster and faster as he came closer to Louis until Louis finally jumped into Harry's arms, legs wrapping around his body. They held each other close for a solid 3 minutes, not wanting to let go, just feeling each others heartbeats against their chests, enjoying every bit of it, but then realizing that all of their stuff was still left behind and it could possibly get stolen. Louis' legs dropped to the ground until he stood on his own feet again, letting go off Harry and finally being able to look him in the eyes. His beautiful green eyes. The eyes he has been thinking about so many times and now they are finally laying on his own. 

They stayed at the parking lot for a little while, just sitting in Harry's car and talking about all kinds of stuff. And just enjoying each others company while talking about how they broke the distance. Harry didn't quite agree to the term yet, he said. They didn't really break the distance yet, and Louis was confused on why not 'yet'. There was only a short moment of silence while they just looked into each others eyes, taking in their colors and memorizing them so even when they were torn apart again they would always be able to remember every snippet of it. Louis never expected that Harry would place his hand on his at that moment. And Louis never expected Harry to break the distance at that moment, but he did. Harry placed his lips gently on Louis', holding his face in his hands and softly brushing his thumb over his cheek and making Louis blush like crazy. Their lips collided beautifully and there was never a moment in neither of their lives where they felt so alive and close to someone. It wasn't just a peck on the lips it was an embrace. After a while they broke the kiss, and looked at each other. Both looking very breathtaking to the other. Louis was so thankful to meet someone as precious and unique as Harry. His heart beating very loud and rapid in his chest and in that moment he knew he fell in love with Harry. Regardless of how much he had to go trough to be able to finally be there with Harry, he never regretted a single bit of it. Now that he was with Harry he felt like he had some purpose. Harry just thought Louis was flawless. He leaned in once more, kissing him softly and proper, but only for a short time before slightly pulling away, their noses still brushing against each other. He looked Louis in the eye and said the words he's been waiting to say ever since he met Louis online two and a half years ago. "Now, we broke the distance."


End file.
